<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Way by yukirurikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206450">This Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirurikawa/pseuds/yukirurikawa'>yukirurikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accidents, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirurikawa/pseuds/yukirurikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muku never thought it'd all end this way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW FOR CAR ACCIDENTS AHEAD!!!! reader discretion is advised</p>
<p>also sorry for the shitty title lmao it's like 1am</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muku never thought it'd all end this way.</p>
<p>Muku never thought that one day, he'd be crying and shaking while staring at his boyfriend's dead body, near their school. He really didn't.</p>
<p>It was horrible, and oh so painful. Seeing his classmates bully Yuki on an almost daily basis was already painful, but this was so much worse.</p>
<p>Because of course this was his classmates' faultーwho else would have made Yuki run and run just to avoid their presence? </p>
<p>It wasn't the first time it had happened, anyways. He would always try to be the first one to leave the classroom, and he would always walk faster than usual on their way home. And sometimes, he ended up running instead of walking.</p>
<p>And so, Muku thought this was just one of those times, something they'd try to forget once they got home and practised their lines a little and ate dinner and went to sleep. But this was something Muku could never forget.</p>
<p>How could he forget the sight of that car speeding up after running Yuki over? How could he forget the sudden scream he let out in that moment? How could he forget his classmates' faces, full of fear and guilt?</p>
<p>And most importantly, how could he forget about Yuki himself?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm so sorry (especially to sabe and kou who read this before anyone else did)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>